Wonderful Parts
by misscam
Summary: "Wonderful," he murmurs, and she has to smile at the way he seems to still find every part of her wonderful years into their marriage – and likes to show her just how much, too. [Snow/Charming]


Wonderful Parts  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

Author's Note: Written to the following prompt: "Snowing tacos but with some Charming on boob and butt action. (Not JUST those things I mean Snow participates in her own way too) I can't remember any fics with charming on those two things." Set some time after Neal has been born, but no real spoilers.

II

Bed, Snow thinks, stumbling clumsily towards it.

She is so very, very tired, feeling her bones ache with exhaustion. It's been days since she's slept properly, having to deal with another threat alongside Emma and Charming. They did more or less saving Storybrooke in the process, but it was exhausting, especially with a baby along for it as well.

Charming is putting Neal to bed, which she appreciates. Her fingers feel clumsy and her eyelids heavy, so she's not sure she could even have managed it. It's enough of a challenge to pull her own clothes off, and she just leaves them in a heap and doesn't bother to pull on her night gown.

With a sigh, she pulls the covers away and plants herself face first into the bed, groaning as she does. The mattress is so very soft, and the sheets cool, a wonderful feeling. She's so tired.

She doesn't fall instantly asleep, though. The tension hasn't quite left her, so she just lies there, keeping her eyes closed. She can hear Charming enter and the rustle of clothes, and then the weight of him making the mattress sag as he lies down next to her.

"Hold me," she murmurs, too tired to reach for him herself. Gently, he shifts her so that she is half resting on top of him, and his arms go around her, lingering at her lower back. His lips finds her temple and lingers there.

"Sleep," he murmurs against her skin.

She does. Blissfully, she can feel the tension seep out of her body and she falls asleep like that, wrapped around Charming.

II

Hands, Snow thinks. She's aware of hands, warm palms stroking lightly and tracing the curve of her buttocks, up and down, up and down. Charming's hands, she knows, so large and yet so gentle. He's shifted her slightly so her head is resting on a pillow, but she can still feel his body underneath her.

Slowly, she begins to wake, awareness slowly pushing sleep out of her mind. She keeps her eyes closed, always enjoying this state of not asleep, but not not quite awake yet.

"Snow," Charming murmurs sleepily as she tilts her head just slightly and gazes at him through lowered eyelids. He hasn't been awake long, she's sure. He looks as sleepy as she feels, his eyes barely open as he meets her gaze. His lips curve up into a faint smile, and she thinks about kissing him – but her head feels too heavy to lift.

His hands pause for a moment, then one palm becomes fingers making slow patterns across the skin instead, the other pressing against the lower part of her buttocks to shift her position slightly. Now she can kiss him without reaching, and she does, brushing his lips with her own as he sighs happily.

It's a languid, slow kiss, none of them quite awake enough to put much effort into it yet. His hands remain on her ass, still making patterns with his fingers, his nails every now and then ever so lightly grazing. His continued attention to that particular area makes her smile into the kiss.

"What?" he asks, nipping at her lower lip lightly.

"Your hands," she murmurs in reply. He smiles cheekily, sliding his hands slowly, so very slowly down her buttocks before giving a light, teasing pat.

"My hands," he agrees, brushing his nose against hers. "And your wonderful ass."

"Charming!" she laughs.

"It is," he says seriously. "I love the way it feels when you're sitting in front of me on a horse and brushing against me. I love how it looks in jeans and those short skirts you should wear more often. I love how it feels against my palm right now."

He kisses her as if to punctuate his point, occasionally murmuring continued compliments about her ass into the kiss, while his hands keep caressing and stroking, and Snow finds herself rather enjoying it. She makes a half-whimpered protest as he suddenly pulls away and leaves her lying on her stomach, but he just smiles at her.

"Close your eyes," he says, and she does, burrowing her head into the pillow. She can feel Charming move across the mattress, his knees on either side of her as he lowers his head and brushes kisses against the back of her neck.

She can hear herself breathing shallowly as he traces her spine with his lips, light, light kisses that only occasionally linger. She can feel herself arch into it instinctively, all the way to her lower back. He doesn't stop there, peppering kisses across her buttocks and making soft noises of appreciation.

She too, is making noises, soft moans into the pillow. His light bite makes her growl, and he presses a few kisses to the spot before lifting himself up and pressing his body against hers, keeping most of his weight on his arms rather than her.

"I love this," he says, his voice low. She can feel him hard against the curve of her buttocks, so very hard. "I love how you feel pressed against me."

"Like this?" she murmurs, and he groans as she wriggles slightly against him.

"Like that... Oh, oh, fuck, Snow," he says, his voice strained.

"Yes," she agrees, pressing against him. "Fuck Snow."

He growls, then she feels herself being flipped around and lifted up, straddling a now sitting Charming. She links her arms around his neck as he looks at her, eyes dark with desire. He keeps one hand firmly on her ass, the other slipping between her legs.

She bites her lip, feeling her breath quicken as his fingers rub against her. His gaze falls on her chest rising and falling, caressing her breasts with his eyes.

"Wonderful," he murmurs, and she has to smile at the way he seems to still find every part of her wonderful years into their marriage – and likes to show her just how much, too. With a content sigh, he lowers his head to her breasts. The left first, kissing and circling the hardened nipple with his tongue. She digs her fingers into his shoulder at that, and she knows he must feel her nails when he catches her nipple between his teeth.

He moves his head to the right breast next, drawing as much of it as he can into his mouth. It feels wonderful, breathtakingly so, and her pulse seems to thunder in her head.

He's still rubbing his fingers against her as well, making her near lighthearted with aching want, and she whimpers his name. She wants, she wants, oh how she wants, and lifts herself up as much as she can manage.

He lifts his head up to look at her as he helps her find the right angle, and then she sinks down on him hard and fast and they both gasp. His hands move to her ass yet again, supporting and caressing at the same time as she remains still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation of him hard and deep inside her. His lips remain parted as he looks at her with an expression she could only describe as possessive lust, a combination of wanting her and thrill of having her at the same time.

Or maybe that's how she feels. He has him, yet she always wants him too, and she begins slowly rocking back and forth on him, slowly at first, but the pace soon quickens as Charming meets her with thrusts of his own. The angle of it makes each movement send a sharp jolt of pleasure through her, and all of it seems to pool together, pleasure that will soon drown her.

She pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss, their tongue brushing and their moans mixing. She isn't even sure what noises are his and what are hers as they move, everything seeming so joined.

She comes with a sharp cry, Charming with a groan. Because she refuses to let go of him even in the roar of pleasure, they fall backwards together, a tangle of bodies and limbs against the mattress.

She isn't sure how long it takes them to catch their breath, but eventually Charming pulls her across his body and the duvet across them both. She rests her head on his shoulder, feeling content to just listen to him breathe. In a while, Neal will take up, she knows, and she smiles at the thought of that. Another morning of raising their child together, another wonderful part of their shared lives.

That's worth all the exhaustion and every tired moment.

Charming tilts his head and catches her smile, and his eyes are bright as he looks at her. "Wonderful."

"Which part of me?" she teases.

"Each and every one," he says seriously. "But I meant the smile."

She gives him another smile at that, then a soft kiss. As she does, she lowers her hands and squeezes his ass.

He makes a very delicious noise into the kiss, she notes.

"Wonderful," she murmurs, feeling the curves against her palms. Oh yes. He isn't the only one who has been appreciating backsides, after all.

Maybe she'll even show him just how much.


End file.
